1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a digital image processing apparatus and method configured in consideration of effective memory use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operations for improving digital image quality include edge enhancement, noise reduction, false color suppression, and the like.
Edge enhancement involves determining whether an edge of an image is present in the image, and then adjusting pixel values in the edge region to enhance image sharpness (clarity or definition). Noise reduction refers to performing low pass filtering to reduce noise. The low pass filtering may be performed by using an averaging filter or a median filter. False color suppression involves eliminating false colors from an image. False color is generated in performing color interpolation in an image signal processing system, and the false color suppression operation is performed by determining whether a false color is present and then eliminating a false color.
In order to perform edge enhancement, noise reduction, false color suppression, and the like, a memory is required. In general, a static random access memory (SRAM) is used as a memory for performing these operations. Accordingly, an increase in the size of the memory in use leads to an increase in the size of an image sensor chip.